


A Lesson to Learn

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After someone upsets Wanda during a training session, you go to defend her honour. But can you restrain yourself from repeating past mistakes at the same time?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Lesson to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Civil War/All of the sad stuff. Reader trained with Nat as a black widow, complete with unrestrained anger issues.  
> Translation of phonetic Russian: Malyshka (baby girl); Zolotse (darling)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing; canon typical violence, fluffiness abound

Dawn began to break as you finished your morning workout. After hitting the punchbag the last few times, you took a deep breath in and stretched, trying to keep your muscles from stiffening later. Nat finished up on the treadmill and joined you; both stretching in unison with the same routine you always follow, synchronized like the ballerinas you were trained to be all those years ago.  
“Right time for the newbies!” Nat sighed as she picked up her training bag, “You wanna come? I’m sure Wanda would love to train with you- no cheating this time of course!” She wiggled her eyebrows as she spoke, causing you to laugh.  
“Hey- it’s not my fault if my devilish good looks are a distraction! Besides I have that meeting with Bruce in an hour.” You replied. You waved Nat off as she left the gym, shortly afterwards you headed to the showers and cleaned up ready for your session.

Despite the stories and the rumours, Bruce was a surprisingly calm guy. Having now worked with him for a few months you were really getting to grips with the techniques he used to keep himself that way- something you very much needed. Bruce was a great mentor and you couldn’t praise him enough during your monthly meetings with Deputy Director Hill. After another great session, you headed to the communal area and found Steve sat by the kitchen island, which was surprising considering his training sessions with the new recruits usually lasted around 4 hours. You walked over to him and stood with your hands on your hips. “Wow, only 2 hours today, Cap? Is it Christmas or has your age finally caught up with you?” He stood up as you spoke and you noted the concern on his face, causing the hairs on your neck to stand on end.  
“We had… an issue during training.” He whispered. That familiar heat began to burn in your chest, your heart pumping faster by the second.  
“Where is she?” You asked, focusing your energy on breathing like Bruce taught you. Steve looked down at you and pursed his lips.  
“In her room with Nat, but y/n-” You had already walked away from him and towards the elevator to head to the personal quarters, trying hard to keep yourself calm as you pulled your thoughts to Wanda.

Reaching Wanda’s door, you stopped to take a deep breath in and knocked lightly on the door. You were greeted by Nat who smiled and let you in, before leaving the room herself. Your eyes landed on Wanda as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She looked up and you saw puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks- but no cuts or bruises. “y/n-” she began in a croaked voice, but you silently moved to her and wrapped her in your arms as she wrapped hers around your waist. You stayed kneeling on the bed for a while, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as she quietly sobbed. You remained patient and refrained from asking any questions, letting her tell you when she was ready.  
After 10 minutes or so, she lifted her head up and smiled at you as a way to show you she was okay. Wanda had very quickly become one of the most important things in your life- the reason you stayed and worked through your issues- and it broke your heart to see her this way. Then she pulled away from you and returned to her previous sitting position as you sat on the edge of the bed watching her every move. After another silence, she took in a shaky breath and began to tell you what happened during training.  
Some new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits had joined the training session today as a way to unify the factions. It had started fine until one of the agents was taken down by Wanda during combat practice- which he hadn’t taken well. He then made comments to his fellow agents about her abilities, how she was a risk because of her powers, how she and her brother were made by Hydra and even began suggesting she could be a spy for them still; all while making sure Wanda could hear him. This was then picked up by Nat when Wanda got visibly upset and she disbanded the training, sending the agents back.  
Hearing all of this made your blood boil and you were beginning to lose control, only thinking of all the things you could do to those agents in revenge. Wanda sensed it and squeezed your hand, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you.” You flicked your head up at those words,  
“No- you absolutely should have and I’m so glad you did, zolotse.” You pulled her towards you and kissed her deeply. She tasted of salt and strawberry lip balm. You then began to stand up and Wanda held onto your hands worryingly, “Where are you going?” She enquired, her eyes squinting as though to see through you. “I’m going to talk to Steve and see what we can do to avoid this in future.”  
“You know I can tell when you’re lying right?” A little smirk appearing on her face. You kissed her knuckles one by one and then her palms. “Are you trying to seduce me so I forget what you’re doing?” You smiled into her palm; her quick wit was one of the reasons you fell for her so fast.  
“It worked last time didn’t it?” You teased. She opened her mouth in mock offence and smiled, it was heavenly see her happy again. You kissed her hands again and let go, straightening your posture to leave the room. “You’re only going to see Steve, right?” She called after you as you opened her door, you turned and smiled at her. “I’m only going to see Steve, my love.” 

You walked past the Captain who was reading in the kitchen. When he saw you, he stood up quickly but you shouted over before he opened his mouth, “Wanda’s fine, I’m just meeting with Maria!” You raised your hands in innocence as you strolled briskly past. Once out of sight, you changed to a light jog, heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D building in hopes of finding who you were looking for. Nat was stood outside talking to Wilson when she spotted you heading her way and quickly ended her conversation. You continued heading to the building as she matched your pace. “There’s a big chance he’s not in there, y/n.” She stated, using her security pass to open a door and let you through first.  
“Best place to start looking at this time. You show me who and I’ll do the talking.” You muttered. At this point your heart was thumping against your chest and your vision was beginning to narrow. Deep breaths weren’t working so instead you imagined Wanda’s disappointed face if you went too far. That kept you grounded as you made it to the canteen area- a large open space that looked similar to a school. Or a prison.  
Letting Nat go first, you followed her to the left side of the room, your eyes darting around as some faces began looking up. You weren’t sure if it was the paranoia but you could hear quiet whispers of your nickname. In any other circumstance you would have already lost it, but instead you kept thinking of Wanda and her beaming smile, the way she giggled at your jokes. You were jolted from your thoughts by Nat leaning into you, “Agent Bale, acts like Rumlow, 11 o’clock, third table from right.” Without looking over, you walked to the other end of the room and then turned the corner towards the table. Agent Bale was easily spotted by the way he was recounting a mission and clearly exaggerating the details. Just like Rumlow, you thought to yourself. As you marched over, one of the agents on the table noticed you. Indicating for him to move, you sat down in his place at the table and turned your body so you were opposite your target. “Agent Bale?” You enquired; an authoritative tone eloquently left your tongue. He stopped telling his story and looked you up and down. “Yes?”  
“I understand there was a problem at training today?” You rested one arm on the table and the other on your leg, hand clenched. Bale sneered at your statement, “It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” He replied, then joked with his fellow agents. You gritted your teeth, exactly like Rumlow,  
“Let me rephrase- I understand YOU were a problem at training today?” The laughing stopped and he looked at you, offended by your remark.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I believe you do. I just wanted you to know that insulting someone because they BEAT you easily is not very good sportsmanship.” Bale’s fellow agents sniggered at your statement, you fought hard to stop a smirk from showing on your face. He didn’t seem impressed. “That bitch cheated! She doesn’t belong in S.H.I.E.L.D anyway- she’s HYDRA!” He spat. “I’ll prove that she doesn’t belong here.” Rage began to fill your chest again, the adrenaline sprinting through your veins, “She is an avenger and belongs here a damn sight more than you do- the childish rumours will end and you will not go near her again, do I make myself clear?” Your quick and sharp response caused the rest of table to go quiet and you noticed the neighbouring tables quieten too. Agent Bale glared at you and clenched his jaw. “Are you threatening me, Agent y/l/n- I mean Vesuvius?” You gave a small smile in response to him using your ‘nickname’, you had expected it. “Trust me, if I’m threatening you, you’ll have a barrel to look down. Till then, I’m just making conversation.”  
“Oh really?” Bale began, making his voice louder, “Because it sure didn’t look like a conversation when you attacked Agent Barrett.” He looked really pleased with himself when the room fell silent, all eyes on you. Your leg was jittering and your knuckles were turning white from clenching them so hard. You wanted to launch over the table to teach Agent Bale a lesson, just like you did when Agent Barrett was making sexist, and frankly concerning, comments about female agents. The control you had over yourself was slipping but you were determined to not let Wanda or Nat down. So instead you did what they weren’t expecting- you laughed. “Wow Agent Bale, if you can’t handle being confronted by a woman then just say so and I’ll get Captain Rogers to talk to you, or maybe a cuddly bear?” Some stifled laughs came from around the room. The embarrassment was too much for Bale; he flew out of his chair and you anticipated what was coming. “Come on then!” He shouted; the audience quietened once more, only a door squeak could be heard, your eyes were fixed on Bale. “If you wanna fight then let’s go Vesuvius!”  
“I am not fighting you, Agent Bale.” You replied monotonously, now you had control of the situation and was loving how unhinged this man was appearing. He raised his fists and came closer, “Fine- taking a beating it is.” He hissed before propelling one of his fists towards you. Without a breath, you stood up, grabbed his fist and yanked him towards you before kneeing him in the stomach. A cry of pain came from Bale as he pulled away from you. You held your hands up to show you still aren’t fighting and he went for you again. This time you dodged the punch and used your non-dominant hand to push his fist away, allowing your dominant fist to land a quick, disarming jab to his throat. He staggered back from you and dropped to his knees. The urge to continue the job was seductive, but you held it together long enough before hearing a shout from other side of the room. Your heart sank as you saw Deputy Director Maria followed by Steve, Nat and Wanda standing in the corner. Maria demanded for some agents to take Agent Bale to the medical wing as she addressed the room: “A lesson to everyone: never judge an agent by their past transgressions, and never underestimate the importance of keeping cool under fierce pressures. Thank you, Agent y/l/n, for that demonstration. Please come with me; everyone else- back to work.” You strode out of the silent room, seeing nods and smiles in your peripheral vision, and followed Maria to her office. 

After an hour-long discussion with the deputy director, you hastily made your way to the Avengers building and into the communal kitchen. Walking towards it, you heard the voices of Steve, Nat and Wanda. You hesitated for a moment before going in. They all looked at you and smiled, Wanda’s smile the largest of all. You released a breath and held your hands behind your back. “Hey.” You uttered. Nat came and hugged you first, whispering in Russian how proud of you she was. Then even Steve embraced you, “I see working with Bruce has been successful!” he said cheerily. You gave a small laugh at his statement as Steve and Nat made their excuses to leave. You turned and looked at Wanda, but her grin had disappeared and she was leaning against the counter with her arms folded. “You lied to me.” She stated quietly. You could tell from her lips that she was fighting a smile, so you played along, mustering all of your charm, “I’m sorry, malyshka.” Wanda maintained her posture,  
“I bumped into Steve who told me you hadn’t spoken to him but was meeting with Maria- unaware your meeting wasn’t until next week- and THEN I had to hear from Nat that there was a commotion involving you in the S.H.I.E.L.D building.” Watching her scold you was incredibly adorable if not unbelievably attractive; the way was she holding herself to create a powerful stance- Nat had taught her well. “I know, Wanda, I’m sorry. But I wasn’t going to let him upset you like that without consequence. I needed to teach him a lesson.” You sauntered over to where Wanda stood and placed your hands on her waist. Instinctively she lowered her arms to allow you into her space. “What lesson was that then?” She enquired; an eyebrow raised. You placed a hand on her cheek and brought her lips to yours. Gentle at first but then the passion came flooding in. Wanda wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you closer. You pushed her further into the counter, your hands travelled down her sides and onto her hips. Your tongue tasted strawberry lip balm once more as you momentarily pulled away from the kiss grinning, “No one messes with my zolotse.”


End file.
